A typical flash memory device may include a memory array that includes a large number of non-volatile memory cells arranged in row and column fashion. In recent years, vertical memory, such as three-dimensional (3D) memory, has been developed in various forms, such as NAND, cross-point, or the like. A 3D flash memory array may include a plurality of memory cells stacked over one another to form a vertical NAND string. In a floating gate flash cell, a conductive floating gate may be positioned between a control gate and a channel of a transistor. The individual memory cells of the vertical NAND string may be on different layers arranged around a body that extends outward from a substrate, with the conductive floating gate (charge storage region) located on a similar or same plane as the control gate, extending outward horizontally from the body.